Mi horrible pasado
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Anna por primera vez cuenta su pasado a la persona que más le tiene confianza, aún sabiendo que le puede traer recuerdos bastante dolorosos. Oneshot. Reto del foro: 'Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. No se me ocurrió un mejor summary, así que pasen y lean, por favor :D.


_**Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**_

* * *

**Mi horrible pasado.**

―Entonces, Anna, ¿me contarás?

―Ren, no presiones, ¿quieres? Eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento ―Soné muy cortante, pero nunca antes había hablado con nadie acerca de mi pasado.

―Pues, cuando quieras, Anna.

Suspiré. Era mejor comenzar de una vez para poder terminar pronto.

―Bien, Ren, sentémonos en aquella banca, es una historia muy larga ―Le dije, empezando a caminar hacia la pequeña banca que estaba a un lado de la laguna.

Me senté rápidamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para contarle; tratando de recordar todo lo necesario. Ren no tardó mucho en alcanzarme y tomar asiento a mi lado. Por un segundo, un silencio incómodo se instaló, hasta que fue roto por Ren.

―Entonces… ¿sí me contarás? ―Asentí, mirando la laguna.

―Lo haré, Ren ―Le dije con seriedad, aún sin mirarlo. Él me tocó el hombro, obligándome a mirarlo; me dedicaba una mirada de comprensión―. Pero es una historia larga, tal vez tarde un poco.

―No hay ningún problema, Anna.

―Recuerdo que esto ocurrió a principios del invierno; ver la nieve caer era una de mis aficiones, así que salí junto con mis amigas a jugar a la calle con la nieve. Pasamos un tiempo jugando, hasta que un tipo alto, de peinado extraño, se acercó hacia nosotras…

―_Anna, vamos, no pasará nada ―Me pedía mi amiga peliazul, mirándome suplicante._

―_Sí, Anna, se ve que es un buen tipo ―Apoyó mi amiga pelinaranja, saltando de felicidad._

_Él nos había dicho que, si queríamos ir al parque a ver mejor como caía la nieve, lo acompañáramos; después de todo, él iba para allá e inspiraba confianza; no perdíamos nada. Pilika y Matti me empezaron a rogar, tratando de convencerme para que las acompañara al parque junto a aquel tipo alto de peinado raro que, por cierto, me daba una muy mala impresión._

―_A-Annita, a mí me gustaría ir ―Al escuchar la voz dulce de mi amiga Tamao, cedí._

―_Está bien, pero solo serán unos minutos, ¿entendido? ―Les advertí, acercándome a aquel tipo, a paso lento, con mis demás amigas._

―_Bien, niñas, síganme ―El tipo de peinado raro, empezó a caminar._

_Todas empezamos a seguirlo en silencio, hasta que Jeanne lo rompió, preguntándole a aquel sujeto algo que provocó un cambio de humor repentino en él._

―_Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?_

―_Ryunosuke ―contestó. Su tono de voz cálido pasó a uno serio―, pero todos me conocen como Ryu ―Al notar el cambio de voz que utilizó, el silencio se volvió muy tenso._

_Desde ese momento, nadie volvió a dirigirle la palabra, estábamos bastante perturbadas. El tal Ryu, repentinamente, se detuvo, haciéndonos chocar a todas contra sus piernas y, por consecuencia, entre nosotras. Iba a reprocharle por qué se detuvo tan abruptamente, hasta que sentí que Tamao me jalaba de la manga para señalarme a las dos personas que estaban detrás de nosotras vestidos con traje negro._

_La calle estaba desierta, nada más estábamos nosotras y los dos desconocidos de traje negro, frente a una camioneta negra bastante espaciosa. Pilika y Tamao se apegaron más a mí, tomando mi mano y apretándola con fuerza y miedo._

―_Atrápenlas ―Al pronunciar esa palabra, los dos sujetos ubicados detrás de nosotras, nos atraparon y nos cargaron hasta llegar a la camioneta negra. Forcejeábamos y gritábamos, pero al estar en una calle vacía, era inútil. Una vez que nos metieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Ryu arrancó a toda velocidad. Aparte de nosotras, estaban los dos hombres de antes y uno más con un traje blanco._

―_Bien hecho ―dijo la persona del traje blanco, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…_

―¿Así empezó todo? ―interrumpió Ren.

―Ren, no quiero interrupciones ―Le reclamé, mirándolo molesta.

―Lo siento, Anna ―Apartó su mirada de la mía―. Continúa, si quieres.

―Gracias ―dije sarcástica―. Bien, las horas pasaron; todas lloraban, a excepción de mí y de Mary, quienes las estábamos consolando; después de todo, ellas eran las más pequeñas de nosotras…

―_Bajen, niñas ―Nos ordenó el hombre del traje blanco, bajando primero que nosotras._

_Mary y yo bajamos primero; después, ayudándolas, bajaron las demás; por último, bajaron los tipos del traje negro junto con Ryu. Al mirar el entorno, pude notar que estábamos delante de un edificio grande y, por su estado, viejo; aparentemente, no había sido habitado en más de uno o dos años: un edificio clásico de las películas de terror._

_De muy mala gana, entramos en aquel edificio viejo. Nos condujeron hasta quedar delante de una oficina, si así se le podría llamar. Al entrar, una persona alta, de pelo negro bastante largo, con apariencia americana, nos esperaba pacientemente. Nos miró con detenimiento a medida que entrábamos, sonriéndonos._

―_Esta vez trajeron buenas crías ―dijo esa persona, acercándose a nosotras. Rápidamente, Mary y yo nos colocamos delante de las chicas, poniéndonos a la defensiva. Al notarlo, él se empezó a reír escandalosamente._

―_Tranquilas, niñas, no les haré nada malo ―Se agachó a mi altura, mirándome con detenimiento―; yo no, al menos ―Susurró, dándome un mal presentimiento de todo esto; la mirada de aquel sujeto, me produjeron escalofríos en todo mi ser. Me tomó por la barbilla, inspeccionándome detalladamente. Unos segundos después, me soltó, poniéndose de pie otra vez._

―_Bien hecho. Goldva estará feliz ―Se dirigió a Ryu, con una sonrisa cómplice._

―_Gracias, Don Silver, ¿nos podemos retirar?_

―_Adelante, Ryu ―Dicho esto, el del copete gigante se dispuso a irse, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de pena._

_El sujeto de nombre Silver, nos condujo a una habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, al final de un largo corredor oscuro. La habitación era oscura; fría; con olor a humedad; con moho cayendo del techo y de las paredes; e insectos y ratas por todos lados._

―_Bien, niñas, esta será su habitación ―Nos comunicó Silver, sonriéndonos. O eso creo―. Buenas noches ―dijo, metiéndonos en aquella habitación y cerrándola con llave._

_Jeanne, Matti, Tamao y Pilika empezaron a llorar otra vez. Mary y yo solo tratábamos de consolarlas, aunque en esta situación, parecía algo imposible…_

―Así pasamos los tres primeros días: encerradas en aquella habitación; sin contacto con el exterior; asfixiándonos con el olor a humedad; tratando de no morir del miedo con las ratas que se subían a nosotras sin temor; tratando de pensar que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no fuera cierto.

Suspiré pesadamente. Decidí parar por unos minutos, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta. Era muy diferente contar la experiencia, que vivirla en carne propia. Ren miraba el cielo, esperando pacientemente a que siguiera hablando. Miré su rostro relajado, pero firme al mismo tiempo; ese rostro que, debo admitir, me encanta.

―¿Qué pasa, Anna? ―Me preguntó Ren, desviando la mirada del cielo para dirigirla hacia mí.

―¿Eh? No, no pasa nada ―Desvié mi mirada de él―. Al pasar tres días, Silver nos sacó de la habitación con la intención de presentarnos a su jefa: Goldva…

―_Señora Goldva, aquí están las niñas que le prometí ―dijo Silver, presentándonos con una señora de pelo canoso; algo baja de estatura; por su apariencia, de carácter fuerte; vestida con una falda recta de color gris, blusa de manga larga color blanca, y un chaleco gris. En la boca traía una pipa grande, a la cual, cada determinado tiempo, le daba una buena calada._

―_Así que, ¿son ellas? ―Le preguntó a Silver, mirándonos con detenimiento; principalmente, a mí y a Mary._

―_Sí, señora Goldva._

_Goldva se empezó acercar hacía nosotras a paso lento. Se detuvo frente a Pilika y Tamao, examinándolas con la mirada; después, se dirigió a Silver, sonriéndole. Con mi mirada seguía cada movimiento de esa mujer._

―_Bien hecho, Silver ―Lo felicitó, dándole leves palmadas en su espalda. Ambos se empezaron a reír estruendosamente―. Llevémonoslas, mientras más pronto salgamos, más pronto llegaremos a la ciudad ―ordenó, saliendo del cuarto._

―_Ya oyeron: ¡vámonos! ―gritó Silver afuera de la habitación. Rápidamente aparecieron por la puerta dos sujetos vestidos de traje blanco._

_Ellos nos tomaron una por una y nos fueron conduciendo individualmente hacía una camioneta. Una vez que nos metieron a todas en la parte trasera, Silver arrancó rápidamente. Logré zafarme del agarre al que estaba sometida para dirigirme hacia Goldva, quien estaba sentada al frente, a un lado de Silver, y preguntarle:_

―_¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras? ¿Qué les hemos hecho para que nos secuestren y manejen a su antojo?_

_Ella me miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y estiró la mano para acariciarme la cabeza._

―_Tranquila, niña. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

―_Me lla-amo Anna ―contesté, tartamudeando._

―_Mucho gusto, pequeña ―dijo, afable._

_Temerosa, regresé con las demás, abrazándolas fuertemente._

―_No respondió a mi pregunta, señora._

―_Tranquila, niña, solo recuerda: tendrás que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos, si no quieres que tú, o alguna de tus amigas, salga lastimada ―contestó seria._

_El resto del camino me quedé callada…_

―Pasamos un par de horas viajando en la camioneta, hasta que llegamos a un lugar abandonado, parecido al primer lugar donde estuvimos antes. Supimos que estábamos en medio de la ciudad; al parecer, en el lugar más descuidado y desolado de esta. Otra vez, nos encerraron en una habitación horrible, pero un poco mejor que la anterior: sin ratas ni olor a humedad. En esa habitación, estaban otras dos chicas más grandes que nosotras; ellas, se veía que, estaban desde hace muchísimo tiempo ahí. Sus nombres eran Kanna y Meene. Ambas platicaron conmigo y Mary, por ser las más grandes, y nos contaron que iba a suceder estando bajo las órdenes de esas personas.

―Increíble ―exclamó Ren con la mirada fija en el lago―. Lo cierto es que es algo loco de creer, Anna.

―Lo sé, pero así fue ―Fijé mi mirada en la suya―. Ren, ¿qué te parece si te sigo contando en mi casa? Digo, empieza a hacer frío ―Sentí algo de vergüenza al admitir tal ridiculez.

Él accedió. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, ayudándome a levantar, mirando por última vez el hermoso lago. Empezamos a caminar por fuera de aquel parque, dirigiéndonos a mí casa.

―¿Quieres qué te siga contando mientras caminamos hasta allí? ―pregunté, rompiendo el silencio acogedor entre nosotros. Él me miró con sorpresa, pero asintió.

―Si quieres…

―Bien. Los primeros años que estuve bajo sus órdenes, me hicieron hacer trabajos forzados y muy pesados; bueno, apenas tenía nueve años cuando comencé a hacerlos, junto con las demás, así que era de esperarse. Al llegar a los once años, el verdadero propósito por el que nos habían secuestrado, se nos hizo saber…

―_Niñas, ella es Sati. Será la persona que las arregle para esta noche ―Nos informó Goldva, presentándonos con una señorita alta, de cabello largo color marrón, y que parecía una buena persona._

―_Mucho gusto, niñas ―Hizo una reverencia, y luego se acercó a nosotras._

―_¿Qué nos hará, señorita Sati? ―preguntó Mary, acercándose a mí y a Matti._

―_Solo las arreglaré para su gran noche ―dijo, sacando de su bolsa un paquete de maquillaje._

_Pasaron las horas desde Sati nos empezó a arreglar a todas para así poder aparentar que teníamos más edad: pintándonos demasiado y vistiéndonos con ropas atrevidas. Al terminar, bajamos hacia la sala de estar donde nos esperaban Goldva y un grupo de hombres no mayores de 25 años._

―_Niñas, ya bajaron. Miren, ellos son…_

―_¿Para qué nos quieren, señora Goldva? ―pregunté sin rodeos, interrumpiéndola, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Sati y Goldva, y una mirada interesada por parte de ese par de señores que estaban ahí._

―_¿Quién es ella, Goldva? ―preguntó el primer señor: alto; pelo negro y corto; con un tatuaje de color negro en forma de cruz debajo de su boca._

―_Luchist, ella es una de las nuevas, se llama Anna ―respondió Goldva, acercándose a mí._

_Me jaló del brazo para acercarme al hombre. Él y su otro acompañante, de igual estatura, pelo rubio, con lentes y de apariencia seria, me miraban atentamente, haciéndome sentir miedo y debilidad._

―_Así que, ¿te llamas Anna? ―Me preguntó el tipo rubio. Yo solo me limité a asentir―. Goldva, nos la llevamos a ella y a la otra rubia de coletas ―anunció, señalando a Mary._

_Sati tomó de la mano a Mary y la acercó hasta Luchist, mientras que a mí me dejó con el rubio._

―_Luchist, Marco, verán que no se arrepentirán ―Se regodeó Goldva; luego se acercó a nosotras y nos susurró―. Más les vale cumplir los caprichos de mis dos mejores clientes, o sino sus amigas van a sufrir por su culpa ―Se alejó de nosotras y nos llevó con ellos. Los dos señores nos empezaron a jalar fuera del edificio, con los gritos de las chicas de fondo…_

―Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta para que nos querían en verdad: nos querían solo para ganar dinero, vendiéndonos ―Me detuve a mirar el suelo―. Ren, de tan solo recordar las asquerosas cosas que me hizo aquel tipo llamado Marco… es tan repulsivo y horrible ―No aguante más y comencé a llorar. Ren solo me miraba llorar, unos pasos más adelante.

Estoy segura de que no se atreve a acercarse y consolarme, ya que la última vez que me vio llorar, se acercó y me abrazó, pero, como consecuencia, yo recordé esa noche: las caricias de aquel tipo; cómo me abrazaba; cómo me besaba; cómo me tocaba; cómo me violó; e inconscientemente, lo golpeé en defensa.

―Anna, ¿quieres continuar? ―Me preguntó, acercándose para mirarme mejor.

―Claro ―aseguré, secándome las lágrimas bruscamente―. A partir de esa noche, gracias a las amenazas y golpes propiciados por parte de esas personas, cambié por completo: dejé de preocuparme por las demás chicas; tanto que cuando se llevaron a Tamao, Matti y Jeanne a quién-sabe-dónde, yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Tiempo después me enteré que las mataron y traficaron sus órganos. También me empecé a drogar, a tomar y todas esas cosas; hasta que una noche, harta de todo eso, Mary y yo decidimos crear un plan para tratar de escapar…

―_Pe-ero, Anna, es muy peligroso ―Escuché que dijo Pilika, mientras me asomaba por la ventana._

―_No importa; no pienso quedarme aquí, quiero irme ―argumenté, mirándola con furia. Pilika se quedó callada, mirando el suelo―. Pilika, ¿te quieres quedar aquí, qué más hombres te toquen, solo porque esas personas te tienen amenazada y, si no les cumples, te matarán? ―La tomé por los hombros, obligándole a mirarme―. Por mi parte, yo no quiero más de eso._

_La solté y me asomé otra vez por la ventana. Pilika volvió a hablar:_

―_No, Anna, no quiero eso._

―_Entonces, vámonos; es preferible la muerte, que estar aquí ―Miré como ella asentía tímidamente._

―_Anna, es ahora o nunca ―Escuché la advertencia de Mary, apareciendo por la puerta. Kanna y Meene también estaban con ella._

_Rápidamente, Kanna lanzó una soga por la ventana y la amarró al marco de la ventana. Kanna me miró, confirmando que estaba lista; asentí en contestación. La primera en bajar fue ella, seguida de Meene y Mary._

―_Pilika, bajarás por esta soga, ¿está bien? Allá abajo te están esperando; te atraparán al bajar ―Le indiqué, subiéndola a la ventana. Ella asintió―. Ahora, corre ―Tomó la siga y empezó a descender por ella. Segundos después, cuando confirmé que Pilika ya había bajado, también la tomé, empezando a bajar lentamente._

_Al llegar al suelo, comenzamos a correr tratando de huir, hasta que unos disparos nos detuvieron y nos obligaron a escondernos detrás de una casa._

―_¡Corran! ¡No deben de estar muy lejos! ¡Muévanse! ―Un grito irreconocible no tardó en escucharse, al igual que el de personas que corrían._

_Entonces, Meene nos sonrió melancólicamente, mirando hacia el lugar del que tanto nos costó escapar…_

―Meene nos dijo que lo mejor era que Kanna nos sacara de aquí, ya que conocía mejor estos rumbos, mientras ella los distraía para ganar tiempo. Todas nos negamos; sabíamos que la iban a matar, pues antes nos habían amenazado de muerte si intentábamos escapar. Pero a ella no le importó; nos dijo que se sacrificaría por nosotras. Así que corrió hacia ellos, mientras nosotras huíamos. Gracias a los Grandes Espíritus, encontramos un autobús y salimos del lugar donde nos tenían cautivas. Luego de un largo viaje, por fin, nos dirigimos a la estación de policías a hacer la denuncia. Varios meses después, lograron atraparlos.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa justo cuando terminé la historia. Ren solo seguía mirándome atentamente. Quería hablar, podía notarlo, pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Volví a suspirar pesadamente, sacando de mi bolso las llaves. Estaba a punto de incrustarlas en la cerradura, pero Ren me detuvo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia él, muy delicadamente.

―¿Son por culpa de esos traumas que no correspondes mi cariño? ―preguntó, mirándome con tristeza. Yo sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Me liberé de su agarre con brusquedad y después asentí.

―Sí, Ren, es gracias a todos esos traumas, como tú les llamas ―contesté, molesta. Iba a meter la llave en la cerradura otra vez, pero me volteé a mirarlo fijamente―. Es por eso que yo odio a todos. Cuando lo necesité, nadie me ayudó; ahora que no lo necesito, todos me quieren ayudar.

―Anna…

―No, Ren. Esos hombres me hicieron daño, arruinaron mi vida. Me transformaron; pasé de ser una persona dulce y alegre, a una persona fría y resentida, con ganas de vengarse de todos y que sientan lo mismo que yo sentí ―Le di la espalda, escondiendo las lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro―. Por esos sentimientos de furia y rencor, creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de mí, Ren ―sentencié, abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

―Anna, espera…

―Adiós, Ren ―Y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Comencé a correr hacia mi habitación, llorando con más fuerza, recordando cada segundo que pasé en ese lugar. Estúpidas personas. Me hicieron alguien desconfiada; agresiva; con miedo a relacionarme con las personas, principalmente con los hombres; me hicieron adicta; tengo ansiedades; depresiones; vergüenza de mi pasado; ataques de nervios e ira; recuerdos y pesadillas; estrés; no me puedo concentrar fácilmente; me odio a mí misma, tanto que he llegado a pensar en suicidarme.

Y ahora… ahora solo pienso en: "¿qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiéramos aceptado ir con aquel tipo llamado Ryu desde el principio?". Tal vez, nunca habríamos sido secuestradas; nunca me habrían violado; nunca me hubieran arruinado mi felicidad; nunca habría tenido miedo; aquí estarían Tamao, Matti y Jeanne; y tal vez tendría confianza en las personas.

Dicen que por algo suceden las cosas; no funcionó conmigo. Dicen que la vida te moldea, dándote los peores golpes; tampoco funcionó. Kanna una vez me dijo: **¿Perdonar y olvidar? Sí, claro; no soy Dios y tampoco tengo Alzheimer**. Antes no la había entendido, ahora todo queda claro: no soy Dios para perdonar el daño; pero tampoco tengo Alzheimer para olvidarlo. Tengo que aprender a vivir con el dolor de mi corazón; aprender a vivir con mi horrible pasado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hola :D, ¿cómo ha estado mi gente bonita? XD. Espero y bien O.O.**

**¿Propósito de este oneshot? Reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. El reto me lo ha impuesto Annitha Mz.**

**Anni, espero y te haya gustado y haya cumplido tus expectativas en este reto :D; sino, al menos lo intenté xDD.**

**Le agradezco a mi linda Beta, Melanie, por la ayuda propiciada; y también a mi ex-maestra de español, por haber dejado un trabajo de la trata de personas antes de salir de vacaciones xDD. También, g****racias a las personas que han pasado a leer este fic :D. Déjenme su comentario para saber que tal quedó: si les gustó, nos les gustó, quedo bien o les pareció una abominación xD.**

**Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico y nos leemos pronto :D.**


End file.
